


Spin the Bottle

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Family AU, Destiel - Freeform, Everyone's alive AU, Fluff, Friendly tickling, Friendship, Gen, Implied Ship, M/M, Sevin, Spin the Bottle, Tickle Fights, Tickle Games, Tickle fic, Tickle torture, Tickling, Ticklish!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: Dean, Sam, Kevin, Cas, and Charlie all live/hang out at the bunker, they decide to play a game of spin the bottle that night, except it's basically whoever the bottle lands on gets tickled, there's a few rules to the game, but basically Dean just needed to be wrecked by everyone he loves bc he's a cute ticklish baby.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Kudos: 17





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt about using spin the bottle like whoever spins it gets to tickle the person it lands on. I’ve also seen a game before of using dice, like if you have 2 dice one can correspond with the spot you get tickled and the other can correspond with how long you get tickled. Anyway, here’s some spn trash of that.
> 
> (Text of the posts that inspired this fic: "Spin the bottle but the spinner tickles whoever the bottle lands on. Improvement: spin the bottle but everyone tickles whoever it lands on. Idea: the spinner is tickled by whoever it lands on!")

It was silly, they knew, a game decided upon by a group that had maybe one too many drinks to be thinking clearly in the first place. But here they were, their little makeshift family, enjoying the low light and calm feeling of the bunker. The walls surrounded by soil, keeping them and their secrets hidden. They were safe here. They were home.

Their little group gathered on the soft carpet within the library, a den of their own making. Charlie stood to collect dice that they would need to use. Dean sat between his brother and Cas. Cas made conversation with him, teasing Dean as he insisted that he’d played many a round of spin the bottle in high school, though admittedly never like this. Sam was smiling, laughing a bit as he chatted with Kevin, who tried his best to look comfortable despite being arguably the most sober and most jittery about what they were doing.

Charlie returned to complete their circle after she happily selected two non-identical dice to use for their game, one blue with white dots, and one white with yellow dots. Blue had to be the time, because blue was a sad color, she insisted. Yellow, the color of sunshine and happiness, would represent the location.

“Okay, so, lay it on me.” Dean asked Charlie, the unofficial officiant of the game. “How are we doing this?”

“Well, first, we need a bottle.” She started.

Dean’s hand shot up, an empty beer in hand. “Check!”

She took it and set it in the middle of the circle.

“Ok.” Charlie clapped once. “Everyone gets a turn to spin. Whoever spins, does the tickling. Whoever it lands on, gets tickled.” Charlie winked.

A collective blush overran a few faces among the circle, namely Kevin’s and Dean’s.

“Then!” Charlie cleared her throated dramatically. “The person who it landed on must roll The Dice Of Destiny!” She announced.

Castiel chuckled at her showmanship.

“Blue! Time! This shows how many minutes you’ll be tickled for. A one will bring you one minute, two for two, six for six, etc.” She explained.

“Simple enough.” Sam agreed.

“Yellow! Location! Now this one, this may make or break you.” Charlie ‘ooh’d and ‘ahh’d dramatically. She took another swig of her mojito. “This little die holds the power to show WHERE you will be tickled.” Charlie smirked as she continued. “A one, your feet. A two, your legs. A three, your stomach and sides. A four, your ribs. A five, under your arms. A six, your neck. Any questions?”

Kevin timidly raised a hand. “So, if we get something like… two fives… and we have to be t-tickled under our arms for 5 minutes.” He shuddered a moment at the thought. “Then, but, what if we can’t- what if we can’t keep our arms up?”

“The other members of the circle will do their part to help keep you in place for the duration of your tickles.” Charlie smiled.

“You mean hold you down.” Sam clarified with a wink.

“I do.” Charlie waggled her eyebrows.

Kevin nodded with a blush.

“Ok. Ready?”

Everyone gave a nod.

“Alright. I’ll go first?” Charlie began.

She took the bottle and placed it in the middle. Everyone’s eyes watched it like a hawk as she spun.

Around and around it went, the tipsy eyes of the circle unable to be drawn away as the anticipation built. Finally, the bottle settled, pointing directly at Sam.

“Fuck.” He chuckled. “Alright give me the dice.”

Sam held them in his hands a moment, pretending to say a little prayer.

Everyone watched almost as intently as Sam as the dice were released onto the carpet. A two for time. A six for location.

Charlie grinned the widest of them all, patting her lap expectantly. “C’mere Sam, rest your head in my lap.” She sing-songed.

Sam grumbled but obliged, laying across the circle and putting his head face up between Charlie’s knees.

“Timer?” Charlie asked.

“Got it.” Dean supplied, holding up his phone.

Sam was stuck between closing his eyes and watching to see when Charlie would strike, which left his eyes opening and closing every few seconds. “Okay just, get it over with.” He pleaded.

Charlie was happy to.

Sam scrunched with eyes shut, his lips pursing tightly to hold in his giggles as Charlie’s nails scribbled beneath his ears and around his neck. She got just under his chin and her fingers make quick work of his defenses.

Sam’s giggles poured out slowly at first, then all at once.

“T-Time?” Sam begged.

“Oh, man. I was so wrapped up in that girly little giggle you had going on that I forgot to start it.” Dean grinned.

“Fuck you.” Sam hissed.

“Should we start it again at 2?” Dean suggested.

“No!” Sam insisted.

“Yeah I think it’s been about 2 minutes, gotta save some time for the rest of you guys.” Charlie smirked.

Dean couldn’t help but look disappointed while Sam stuck his tongue out at him, going back to his seat.

“Alright Kev, your turn!” Charlie passed him the bottle.

Kevin sighed in relief, knowing that he couldn’t be the victim here. He spun the bottle, and it landed on Charlie.

“Oh man… alright!” Charlie chuckled as she grabbed the dice, making a show of shaking them up and rolling them.

Three for time. One for location.

“Oh no! Not my feet!” Charlie whined.

“Rules are rules.” Cas chimed in.

“Fine…” Charlie grumbled as she untied her shoes and slipped them off along with her socks. “Go easy on me, Kevvy.”

Kevin smirked at her as she begrudgingly placed her feet in his lap.

“Sam, you’re in charge of timing this. Remember I was fair to you.” Charlie noted.

“Okay.” Sam laughed. “Don’t worry.”

“Great. Okay, well. I’m ready.” Charlie gulped dramatically.

Kevin pulled back her toes and started slowly wiggling his fingers under them, just at the top of the ball of her foot, like Gabriel had done to him so many times before. He knew it would drive her crazy.

Charlie squirmed and gasped, a stream of giggles coming out of her mouth.

He slowly picked up the pace, wiggling and scribbling his nails over the ball of her right foot. After about a minute, he switched to her left. Charlie shrieked when a new foot was tormented.

For the last minute, Kevin decided upon a grand finale of viciously wigging his fingers over both of her feet. Charlie tried her best to stay in place but kept squirming away, leading to Dean jumping in to hold her legs down.

The timer ran out just as Charlie ran out of breath. “Whew! That was crazy. You’ve got some mad skills, Kev.”

“Must be that he’s learning since he gets tortured all the time.” Dean interjected.

Kevin blushed.

“Okay. Sam’s turn!”

Sam took the bottle, rolling it a moment in his hands to get a feel for it. He set it in the center of the circle, adjusting it a few times before he finally settled on the exact middle.

“Oh my god just do it already!” Dean complained.

“Shut up and drink your beer.” Sam laughed.

Dean rolled his eyes, but took a swig anyway.

Spin. Spin. Spin. And it slowed to a stop just at Dean.

“Shit.” Dean groaned. “I hate you. You did that on purpose.”

Sam laughed, “How could I?”

“I don’t know you… physics. Mr. Stanford.” Dean grumbled.

“Sure. Take the dice. This one’s all you.” Sam handed him the set of blue and yellow.

Dean shook them vigorously before dropping them to the carpeted floor. Five for time, five for location. He stared at them in horror. “No fair that’s the longest time so far.”

“You’re only the third one to go.” Cas responded.

“Whatever.” Dean huffed.

“I doubt you’ll be able to keep your arms up, you’re too fucking ticklish.” Sam laughed.

Dean blushed, hoping others blamed it on the alcohol. He opened his mouth to retort.

“I’ll help with that.” Cas suggested.

“So…. who times, Kev? Charlie?” Sam asked.

“Kevin, could you? I wanna have my full focus on Dean’s face while he laughs his head off.” Charlie grinned.

Dean blushed more.

“Can do.” Kevin replied.

Charlie slurped down another gulp of her mojito before inching closer to Dean, who laid down hesitantly.

“Okay, give me your arms.” Cas ordered.

Dean could barely muster the will to lift his arms over his head when all his brain could say was ‘oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck fuck you sam’.

Sam smiled with glee as he brought his hands down toward Dean’s arms. He hovered just about the armpits.

“Ready Kevin? Count me down.” Sam asked.

“Ok, three…. two… one!” Kevin announced, clicking the timer to start.

Dean arched his back and turned his head, trying to bury it into his arm while Sam tickled wickedly under his arms.

“NahahahahahahahaHAHAHAHA FUCKYOUSAHAHAHAHAM!” Dean wailed, laughing madly.

“Aw, I love you too Dean.” Sam laughed.

Charlie watched on with a menacing smile. “Gotta get pics of this.” She announced, grabbing her phone.

“NohohohHOHOHO!” Dean protested.

Cas smiled fondly down at him.

Sam tickled from Dean’s elbows down to his underarms, scribbling down to his upper ribs as well and making Dean jump. He drilled into his armpits and chuckled every time he made Dean jump or shriek (which was a lot).

“Annnnd we are approaching the end…” Kevin announced. “Ten, nine…” he began counting down. Sam tickled even more vigorously for the last ten seconds and Dean could swear he was seeing stars.

Finally, the time was up and he was released. He barely moved from the floor at first, trying to hug his arms down and brush away the lingering tingle of Sam’s fingers.

“That was horrible.”

“And hilarious!” Charlie smirked.

“Whatever.” Dean continued. “Finally it’s my turn.” He grabbed the bottle and quickly spun it.

“Cas.” Dean’s voice sounded like the snake trying to charm Eve into eating the apple, smooth, secretive, threatening. “Looks like it’s your turn!”

Cas rolled the dice, getting four for time and two for location. Well shit.

Sam offered to hold Castiel’s legs while Charlie timed. Dean sat backwards across his middle, facing his thighs.

Cas felt like praying. The slacks he was wearing did little to impede Dean’s fingers as they began squeezing his sensitive legs just above the knee.

He yelped out a laugh as he fought the urge to scream. Dean was an expert at taking Cas apart, especially somewhere as sensitive and intimate as his thighs.

“Aww I bet this is driving you crazy, Cas.” Dean teased.

“StahahahahahahahahHAHAHHOP DON’T BEHEHEHE MEAN!” Cas cried out amongst his frantic laughter.

“What, does that make it tickle more?” Dean continued. “It’s not my fault you’re so sensitive.” Dean squeezed into the skin on the inside of Castiel’s thighs, making him kick so hard that it almost threw Sam off.

Finally, to Castiel’s relief, the timer sounded.

Dean’s mischievous look told Cas that it was far from over in the long run.

Castiel sat up, his appearance disheveled as he took hold of the bottle. As it spun in circles, eyes still watched it cautiously, a collective breath was held as it began to slow.

Dean.

“Well shit. That’s not fair. Sam already got me.” Dean protested.

“The bottle speaks the truth, Dean!” Charlie yelled back.

“But no one’s even gotten Kevin yet!” Dean whined.

“Complainer.” Sam teased. “Suck it up.”

Dean felt the urge to protest further, but when he opened his mouth he instead decided to sip on his beer. “Fine.” He reached out his hand. “Hit me.”

The dice appeared in his hand as he threw a roll. One for time, excellent. Three for location, not so excellent.

Dean looked from the dice slowly up to Cas, who wore a small smirk. Revenge would be sweet, it said.

“Can I reroll?” Dean asked.

“No!” Charlie, Kevin, Sam, and Cas all replied.

“After the treatment you gave me…” Cas began. “Expect fair retaliation.”

Dean felt himself shrinking.

Sam grabbed Dean’s arms and pulled him back to lay down on the carpet, holding his arms over his head. Cas took a seat on his middle. Kevin and Charlie offered to hold his feet to prevent extra kicking.

“It’s only one minute, why are you so nervous, Dean?” Cas teased.

Dean shot up his best attempt at a glare.

When the timer, set between Charlie and Kevin, began, Cas wasted no time digging directly into Dean’s hips.

Dean knee that was coming, but regardless he howled, his back arching up as much as it could as his whole body squirmed. “NahahahHAHAHAHAAHAHO NOHOHOH LHAJAHA CAHAHAAHHAHAAH CASHHAHAHA PLHEHEHEHEASE I CAN’T!” Dean wailed.

“Only 45 more seconds to go!” Charlie reassured him.

Cas drilled, scribbled, and wiggled his fingers ruthlessly into Dean’s most sensitive spot.

When there were only about 20 seconds left, Cas spidered his fingers all over Dean’s belly, throwing him off and making his laughter change form and pitch. Not as desperate but still tormented.

The final 5 seconds, which everyone counted down together, Cas squeezed Dean’s hips once for each second before finally releasing him.

Dean stared up blurrily at his friends, wishing he could muster the energy or mood to glare at any of them but only able to poorly choke back a goofy smile.

“I Hahahate you.” Dean said as he sat back up.

Back to Charlie, when she received Cas as a victim again. He had a two for time and a four for location. Charlie tickled his ribs silly as he giggled and squirmed.

Kevin got Sam, who rolled a one for location and a four for time. Kevin took his time tickling Sam’s huge feet. Under his toes made him giggle sweetly, though it took Dean and Cas to hold his legs down. Kevin saved this information for future use.

Sam, in turned, got Kevin. A huge smile formed on his face. Kevin found himself blushing and tried to take a sip of his wine cooler to mask it as something caused by tipsiness. Kevin rolled a six for time and a five for location. He stared in horror at the dice before him.

“No, you can’t…” Kevin whined, clenching his arms to his sides. “Have mercy…”

“You’re right, Kev.” Sam nodded before drawing his lip up into a smirk. “I can’t have mercy.”

Kevin rolled his eyes, squirming as he tried to situate himself. Sam sat over his head, asking for his arms which Kevin reluctantly gave. Sam sat on them and wiggled his fingers teasingly over Kevin’s armpits.

Kevin thought he might die.

“Go!” Charlie demanded, announcing the timer had begun.

Sam wasn’t a complete sadist (or maybe he was and this was worse?) to Kevin, he began at Kevin’s elbows and slowly drew his fingers down, tickling gently.

He swirled them around and around Kevin’s armpits for the first couple of minutes, peppering in pokes and scribbles as he went along. Kevin was squealing and out of breath, kicking his feet aimlessly at the onslaught.

Once the halfway mark passed, Sam turned up the heat. He began tickling more directly, harder, even driving his fingers into the center of Kevin’s armpits.

Kevin spasmed and thrashed and laughed his head off.

In the final 30 seconds, which in Kevin’s mind took hours to come, Sam drilled his thumbs into the middle of Kevin’s hollows, driving him mad with sensation and laughter.

When the time finally came, Kevin couldn’t stop laughing. Sam had moved off of him and offered him a hand to get up, but Kevin remained on the floor in a giggly puddle.

“Mahahahahan…..” Kevin eventually spoke up. “That was brutal…”

Sam winked at him, making Kevin blush again.

Finally, he sat back up and rejoined the circle.

Dean’s turn, which he eagerly awaited. He took the bottle and spun vigorously. Spin. Spin. Spin.

Eventually, it landed…

On himself.

“Oh, what now I spin again?” Dean asked.

“…No.” Charlie replied, holding out the dice to him with a smile.

“What?????” Dean stared in disbelief.

“Whoever it lands on gets tickled.” Charlie shrugged.

“I shouldn’t have asked….” Dean wiped a hand down his face.

“And, the yellow dice will be how many people tickle you. One: one, two: two, three: three, four, five, or six: everyone.” Charlie explained gleefully. “Blue is still time.”

“What? That’s- no-“

“Rules are rules, Dean!”

“You’re just making this shit up!”

“Rules are rules!” Charlie pressed the dice toward him more firmly.

Eventually he sighed, and took them. Time, six. People, four.

“Nooooooooooooo.” Dean whined.

“Yessssssssss.” Sam replied in an imitation.

“I despise all of you.” Dean noted.

“I’m sure.” Cas replied.

Dean rolled his eyes, huffing and puffing as he laid back on the carpet. Cas took a seat at his feet, as dean insisted Cas not have access to his stomach again. Sam above his head holding his arms. Charlie and Kevin sat back to back on his middle, Charlie facing his tummy and Kevin facing his thighs.

“Ready.” Charlie began.

“No.” Dean replied.

“Not you-“ Charlie stuck out her tongue at him. “Set.”

Dean clenched his eyes shut.

“Go!” Charlie declared, and they all dug in.

Dean’s eyes formed tears a minute in with Sam tickling all over his sensitive underarms and alternating with his neck. His long fingers made quick work of Dean’s ribs, squeezing and pinching them.

Charlie tickled ruthlessly over Dean’s belly. She dipped a finger into his bellybutton, squeezed his sides, spidered all over the skin, even lifting his shirt to get more direct contact, and took some time to squeeze and scribble on his hips.

Kevin tickled behind Dean’s knees, squeezed their tops, and tickled up and down Dean’s thighs. His legs couldn’t escape due to Castiel’s prescience on his ankles.

Cas tickled over the tops of Dean’s feet, around and under his toes, between them, then the balls, then arches, then heels of his feet. He would tickle back up the sides, and then begin the process again.

Dean thought he might lose his mind.

Then, the timer buzzed.

Finally, it came to Castiel’s turn again.

“It better not fucking land on me.” Dean glared as he collected himself.

Luckily for him, it landed on Charlie, who rolled a six for location and three for time. Cas tickled all around her neck and ears as she giggled lightly.

“Maybe we should continue another time.” Sam began. “Dean seems a little pooped.” He nudged his brother’s side.

“Shut up, bitch.”

“Jerk.”

“Sounds good. Who’s ready for a movie?” Charlie announced as she stood. 

“Yep. I need another round.” Dean stretched his arms and began to stand as Sam reached out to poke his ribs.

“Don’t fucking start!” Dean hissed, jumping up to escape the touch. He followed Charlie quickly out of the room.

Everyone else soon followed.


End file.
